Rise Of Dark Mega
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: Dark Mega has returned wreaking havoc across the Galaxy, It is up to Atomic Betty and her crew to stop the ruthless Android in his tracks.


Dark Mega Jerora Rivera has returned to moose Jaw Heights, only this time he has lost complete control of his mind. After 4 weeks of heavy duty rampaging through Earth Atomic Betty and her crew began to take him on only losing into a humiliating defeat that cost Atomic Betty her left arm. However Mega s only words were "GO!" and released them.

Atomic Betty was rolled into the Galactic Guardian Infirmary where her arm was reset and casted she remained in the Infirmary for over 3 Weeks, after that she had her arm back. Admiral Degill has ordered for Mega's Galactic Guardian Contract that had lasted since 1924 to be terminated after wounding Atomic Betty, but Atomic Betty Refused it and was forced to steal Mega's Contract.

Atomic Betty knew that she would end up in prison for what she was doing but it did not matter for her love for Mega Rivera was growing into a great height she was willing to even sacrifice her own career to bring him back into the Mega Jerry Rivera that she once knew. After escaping the Head Quarters she and her crew made their hide out in one of the Asteroids.

The M.R. 43 Starship later touched down on planet Sword where he again caused another rampage. Atomic Betty and her crew confronted him again. Mega Jerry Rivera who was looking very annoyed to see them again fought again. After a few minutes of fighting Betty grabbed Mega's head and she began to glow white and within seconds she went inside. Mega dropped to the ground gripping his head trying to shake her out, but it was no good.

Atomic Betty woke up inside Mega's Dark Mind she was surrounded with Flames and darkness. "I'm inside Mega's mind. I've got to get to the source" she said as she made her way through Mega mind. She fought Mega's dark forms inside and maneuvered as best as she can to avoid Flames. She later ends up in Meg's Circuits and sees a Face in the Darkened sky.

Freaked out she backs up a few steps as the face begins to speak. "So they send a little 12 year old girl inside to stop me ha ha ha That's a laugh." Atomic Betty glared "So you're the one who was doing this to my boy friend." She said with intense fury. the face just laughed, "Boy friend? ha ha ha You honestly think that a 12 year old girl is going to be together with the heart of Romania? Ha ha ha " Atomic Betty's growled and charge at the face she tried to grab it but the face vanishes. "Come On Out and Fight Me!"

Face appears again "Well I see for a little girl you have quite a temper." Betty charged again the face vanishes again she pants heavily "COME OUT!" The face begins to approach inside Mega's that looks to be in it's mid 30's. Atomic Betty gasped, as the face approaches "Now you will see the true meaning of pain from inside your Boyfriend" The face punched Betty in the cheek sending her flying near one of the flames she whipped the blood from her mouth staining her white glove. "You really think this is worht it? You're throwing you own life away for this 14 Year old European? Time to put Mega out of his Misery." The face pounded the ground the mind shook violently as Betty got to her feet.

"You hear that? That is the sound of your boyfriend outside falling and hitting his head against the concrete grounds of Sword. Just one more shock wave and I'll incinerate your boyfriends head." Atomic Betty charged as the face raised his fist to strike a second time. "NO!" She cried as she stopped the fist. The face was in shock how could a 12 year old girl stop a 32 year old's fist. "I won't let you take him from MEEEEE!" She cried as she tossed the fist away sending the face flying a couple of feet.

"What how?" Betty leaped into the air and fired a couple of lasers from her bracelet the Face dogged and send a punch Betty ducked and kicked the Face in the ribs. "Hi Ya!" With another kick she sends the face flying near one of the flames. The face gasped and hissed. "Light I hate the Light." The face tried to get back up, but Betty jumped on to the stomach forcing him back down. Betty began to choke him as she growled. "No body does this to a boy that I like and gets a way with it!" The face tried to punch her off but she won't let go of his neck.

She finally grabbed the Face's head and lifted over the flames. "Stupid Girl! Even if you destroy me you will never stop the Darkness from spreading within Mega!" The face snapped, Betty just glared and slammed the head into the fire holding it down. "NOOO! I HATE THE LIGHT AAAAGGGHHHH" The face explodes Betty flies a couple inch's then gets back up. All of a sudden the flames vanished and a Light surges Betty shields her eyes Spark Cadet Noah and X-5 who are outside watch as Mega's body glows "Whats going on?" Noah said freaking out. "I think the Chief has destroyed the source of the Darkness that was within." X-5 explained. "Wow she really does love him." Sparky said with a smile.

A small white orb later floats in front of Atomic Betty, she softly reaches out and touches it A white flash occurs and she ends up back outside with the others. Betty softly knelled down next to Mega who was still unconscious. She slowly lowered her face and kissed Mega's lips for 5 Seconds Mega began to glow and he woke up panting, Atomic Betty hugged him hard "Where am I what's going on? Ouch why do I have a large Head ache?" He asked.

"Long story really long Story" Noah said with a smile. "Lets just get you off of Sword." X-5 said Betty let go and offered her hand to help Jerry Up. "Thanks" Mega Jerry reached up and grabbed Betty's hand as she blushed. Mega looked around noticing a lot of things in ruins "Whoa I've been busy I see." "Yeah you have. Come on we both have a lot of explaining to do." Betty said yanking his hand towards his cruiser. "Well I'll say this city is in ruins." Both Mega's 43, and Atomic Betty cruiser flew off from Sword and back towards Earth.

After arriving back on Earth Admiral Degill heard Betty's story on the where a bouts on what happened to Mega Jerry Rivera, and why he was turned Dark. Admiral Degill excepted Betty's story and Mega was not kicked off the Guardians.


End file.
